


Nicknames

by Sugarsensei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsensei/pseuds/Sugarsensei
Summary: Only a slip could lead to the catastrophe.but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.





	Nicknames

Finally I finished my book, it was very interesting even though I would never bought it for myself, I definitely didn’t regret start it.

I usually didn’t read about fantasy, I am more for mystery cases or drama murder, but this fantasy “childish” book was deeper than I expected.

I was really happy that my boyfriend would gifted it to me.

I took it with care and placed it in the bookshelf. the book was valuable, in all the senses, not only because it was merely interesting, I appreciate everything he gave me, even a pen or sticker.

On the clock wall, it showed pasts the 2am, the night was already over. Al least I could finish it before sleep. I returned to my bed where my cute boyfriend sleeps peacefully, he insisted that I read in bed with him, using the light of the lamp. I didn't surprise me, he had always have troubles for sleep without me.

I turned off the lamp and took him in my arms. Enjoying the feeling of him snuggling my shirt, our legs tangled, his calm breath, I hugged him firmly.

So warm.

I was glad I didn’t have to work the next day, I almost didn’t want to sleep, I only wanted to preserve that feeling. I love him so much...

It was.. like in the book, he is my treasure, my troublemaker, my prince….

.

I woke up for the sunlight through the curtains. It was already late, I touched the spot at my side, I sighed as open my eyes. Empty and cold.

He.. already woke up..

I sit and stretched my arms, at the gaze of the clock I sighed; it was already past of the 10 am.

Ah…. I really oversleep.

Once washing my face I went out the bedroom, he was he sitting in the couch eating some.. cookies? At my sight he jumped at me happily.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” He laughed with all his usual morning energy “I already make the breakfast, but! I already ate mine, but you can join me in the couch!” He took me from my hand leading me to the kitchen “I really want to wake you up, but that’s a lie!”

He looked at me with sparks in his eyes.

“You are too cute when you are sleeping, I would see your sleepy face for all the day, but I got hungry so fast.” He laughed cutely. “That’s why I made the breakfast! And that’s not a lie! You see!”

He as always.. full of energy… 

H..how can he be so cute..?

“Yes.. Yes..”

I took his lips softly, and he hummed happily.

“Nishishi..” He laughed as we parted our lips “Once you heat it up, join me! I have one super duper special spot for you! At my side obviously!”

“Of course.. my prince.” I paralyzed, and cursed silently my slip. He looked at me shocked only for smug at me in a moment. 

“Heee? Why you didn’t tell me we gonna start with the dorky nicknames?!”

“N..no! That’s.. is not!”

“No? As I can recall I am still not a prince, my lord Shumai.” He hugged me by my neck giggling “I have thinking about it a lot! A lot! But that’s a lie! My honeysop!”

“That’s not a lie.. isn’t?”

“Ohh you got me! My cute pie! I can’t hide anything of you my sweety marshmallow!”

“M..Marshmallow?!”

“Hum? Of course my sweetheart! You are so sweet! And so soft! And I love you so much!” He finish hugged me tightly; I only could sigh retuning his hug.

In the couch he forgot his cookies and only hugged me giggling in my arm, making me harder to eat like this, but even still I can’t say no to my.. little prince.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic uploaded here!  
> Yay!  
> I have been thinking about these, and casually it came in english. Maybe is kind of messy, I am sorry for that.
> 
> I read so many ff in english that I can only though this in english hahah
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
